


but i know i'll never be alone

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Sundays are family days.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Lucy Weasley & Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley & Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley II & Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley II/Merman
Series: 15 minute fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 9





	but i know i'll never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #61 on pillowfort.

Sundays are family days. They always had been. Back when the girls were little and Audrey was alive, they would make a day of it, go to a fair or to see a show, have lunch in a restaurant, try something new. He upheld the tradition even after Audrey died, his Sundays feeling uncomfortably empty while the girls were at school.He still did his best to use his Sundays on them, to floo call if possible, and spend the day writing them long letters if not. And his girls responded, every week, like clockwork, Lucy would be sending him a winding story, while Molly discussed everything she had learned that week in detail he couldn't even fathom.

Now that the girls were adults and occasionally living in... other places, Sunday family days still persisted.

Every week, Percy gets to marvel at his daughters, grown women with lives and directions now, seeing Audrey in their eyes, himself in their drive. But the family was bigger now. After a few months of her apprenticeship, Lucy had started roping one Mr. Arsenius Jigger into coming along, which somehow led to him now bringing the desert every week. Molly, on the other side, married to a merman, with two kids and a third one on the way, often insisted her in-laws join in on the tradition.

This week, Percy stood on the part of the beach in front of the little house in Skopelos that he bought once he realised Molly was serious about marrying into a mer-family, looking out towards the sparkling horizon, as his grandchildren ran around, squealing with laughter. Two wonderful young women his daughters grew up to be standing a little to the side, gossiping about something, as his son in law tried to explain underwater dialects to him for who knows which time.

It was a Sunday like any other. And Audrey would have been proud.


End file.
